College Life at Shikon Midoriko University
by B055 d0n B4rBi3
Summary: [AU] Kagome and Sango are finally goin to college at a very famous College. All they wanna do is have fun and finish school completely. But doing task two might be trouble when they meet these two fun-loving trouble makers. KagInu SanMir Read memo
1. Chap 1: Departure Is such Sweet Sorrow

MEMO: Hey minna-san. Tis I, the Egyptian Diva of the Nile. Neferti. If anyone has actually

read another story of mine (I DON'T recommend reading it. It's crap) I'm sorry for the

delay. Apparently I've written a story that didn't abide by a few rules (4), and so I'm

on probation. Or whatever.

I couldn't add any other stories until the 27 of august. You

can't blame me though, I can't even remember my locker number and combo for school. Ah,

but I don't mind. At least I wasn't deleted or whatever. If that's possible.

ANYWHO!! I've had a few reviews for some of my stories (almost all deleted) saying what

shit it was. Which dented my pride a bit (I have too much pride) and so too control my anger

which I can usually hide, I deleted them. I was a bit pissed, but it was my fault for allowing

such harsh criticism. I said flames were allowed. So to keep it from happening again, HARSH FLAMES

THAT GET ME PISSED THE FUCK OFF AREN'T ALLOWED!!! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO TELL ME WHAT SHIT MY FICS

ARE!! If you hate it so much then DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!

(deep breathes)...........

Ok, I had to let that out. I seriously hope you read this memo. Ok, Now I can continue.

enjoy

Disclaimer: Yeah, I can only wish to own Inuyasha and every other thing that has or is made by a

company that is mentioned in this story. A shame I don't. REEAAL shame. kicks rocks

Chapter 1: Departure is such sweet sorrow

College. A place where it's that special time in ones life. A place where every young adult

enjoys life with no parental restraints. A place where you can be happy, make new friends, and become

successful in the cruel REAL world.

But in the minds of many others, College is a wonderful place where you can drink, party, get laid and have shameless sex anytime you want. Whether it's with one person or five. I didn't really matter.

You know, let's cut this bull-shit intro and get started with the story. (Me: GRIN)

Lets start outside the house (Lets not say shrine. It's a really big nice house ok?)of the Higurashi family.

Kagomes' POV

I was all packed and ready waiting for my best friend Sango Hiraikotsu to come and pick me up. I couldn't believe it. We were finally ADULTS! Well, not really 'Adults', but we were pretty close. I still couldn't believe the fact that we were going to the same college together. I was SO happy to hear this. Though what she did was mean. Yet funny.

(&(&)fLaShBaCk(&)&)

Ring ring ring, ring ring ri-

"Hello, this is Higurashi Kagome speaking." she said as she sat on the left side of her bed.

"Hey Kagome, it's me. Sango." said the female on the other line. She sounded different at the moment.

"Hey Sango. What's wrong? Are you ok?" said Kagome with a worried tone and matching expression. There was a sigh on the other line.

"Uh, yeah. Kagome, you received a letter from what college again?" she said quietly. Kagome held her breathe. Letters from the college. Instantly, Kagome knew what was bothering Sango. She responded shakily.

"Um, Shikon Midoriko University. Remember? I t-told you that yesterday. Did you get yours?"

"Um, yeah."

"Well?" Kagome bit her bottom lip in anticipation. The line was silent for a while until Sango sighed.

"Kagome, promise me you won't cry once I tell you."

".....ok." she choked back a sob. They were going to be separated.

"Um....I was excepted to SMU."

"OH SANGOOOO!!" Kagome yelled as she sobbed over the phone. She was going to be separated from her bestest friend ever!! They never even went to the bathroom alone. Kagome's sobbing wavered a bit when she thought she heard chuckling on the other line. Kagomeimmediately ceased her crying to hear right. Sango was now LAUGHING! How could she be laughing?

"This is serious Sango, why are you laughing?" she bellowed.

"Ahahahaha, K-Kagome, you're hahahahaha, s-so ahaahaaahahahaha, so SLOW!!! I said SMU!" she continued laughing. Kagome just sat on her bed looking confused.

"SMU?" It took a few seconds to register the whole think. When the lights upstairs blinked on, Kagome smiled cheerfully. "OOOOoohh! Shikon Midoriko University!! I knew that!"

They continued chatting about random things the rest of the night.

(&(&)EnD fLaShBaCk(&)&)

While I was remembering the events that occurred last night, I realized that that was my FINAL night at the house I grew up in. That's when it hit me. I was leaving. Leaving behind all my good memories, and bad. Leaving my past, to start my future. Leaving behind my loved ones. My mama, my little brother Souta, Buyo the cat. Heck, I was even gonna miss my crazy and senile jii-chan. I then noticed that tears

somehow slipped out of my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. There I was. A young adult. Standing on the side walk with all my luggage out next to me. Crying like a little girl that dropped her ice-cream. I'm not supposed to CRY! So I reduced the sobs to mere sniffles. All of a sudden, I felt fuzzy fur rubbing my right leg. I looked to see it was my lazy fat cat Buyo. Meowing and looking at me. I picked him up and gave him a long, hard hug. I then felt bodies squeezing me. It was mama and Souta. Mama was crying and smiling while Souta was grinning.

"Oh, Kagome. We'll all miss you so darn much! I hope you do the best you can!" said mama through sobs. Souta who was hugging my legs, and still grinning widely, then spoke.

"Yeah Sis, we'll all miss you. 'Specially me. Now I'll have no one to have fun little arguments with until you visit. And I'll miss how your old room will look after it's turned into a gaming center. I hope you have fun in college Kagome." I stopped my sudden tearing to look at him strangely. It's almost as if he's GLAD I'm going away. Ah, he's a kid. I bent down and gave him a real bear hug. He hugged my neck in return

while he was still grinning. I gave him a big kiss on the cheek and stood. I hugged my mama again, then turned to look at Jii-chan who suddenly appeared outside. He was holding a box that was wrapped in many Ofudas. He smiled and spoke.

"Kagome my dear, I 've gotten you a going away present. It's rare and one of a kind! I found it buried deep in the shed wrapped in many ofudas that weren't mine. But I think it's for you. Here." I took the box from him and smiled. I prepared myself for the worst. Whenever I got a gift from jii-chan, it was usually a mummified demon limb from the feudal era or whatever. It usually freaked me out. It was like giving me, a human, a mummified human hand from that time long ago. Since demons still exist. They just more human like and, not as ferociously vicious. Well anyway, I took the box and held it in my hand while hugging Jii-chan and giving him a peck on the cheek. He was looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked

"Well aren't you going to open it?" He still had that expectant look. I shrugged. Better now then when people will see me. I opened the box and gasped I saw a beautiful marble that glowed a light purple. It shined and looked so pretty. It was connected to a small silver chain. A necklace.

I grinned and leapt onto my Jii hugging him so tightly.

" OH Thank yo Jii-Chan!! This is the bestest most beautiful gift you have ever given me!!" He grinned, but then suddenly looked offended.

"Wait, what are you trying to say? That all my other gifts were ugly pieces of trash?" I stared at him innocently. He was about to give me another lecture. But just when he was about to, mama stepped in.

"Oh look Kagome dear, it's Sango." she said pointed up the road. Thank mama. I was saved. I turned to see that it was indeed Sango. Honking her big and fancy black land cruiser with a small U-Haul thing in the back. She pulled up and we put my luggage in the back of the U-Haul together. Sango said her good-byes to my family also. As we got in the car, I looked out my window with a sad smil. Sango squeezed my shoulder assuringly.

"It'll be ok. So are you ready?" she asked. I turned to look at her grinning determined face and nodded. With one last look, I waved goodbye as the cruiser drove off. Sango decided to lighten the mood by turning on the CD player installed in her cruiser. We smiled and started to sing along to the

song, Goodies featuring Petey Pablo. (I don't own) It was a new and good song to dance to.

You may look at me and think that I'm, just a young girl but I'm not, just a young girl.

Baby this is what I'm lookin for:

Sexy, Independent, down to spend it type that's gettin' his dough

I'm not bein' too dramatic. That's just how I gotta have it.

chorus

I bet you want the goodies,

bet you thought about it.

Got you all hot and bothered

Mayb' cause I talk about it,

Lookin' for the goodies, Keep on lookin' cause they stay in the jar

Oh, oh, oh

TBC

Yeah, I know type short. But hey, I'll make a deal. You give me plenty of reviews, and I'll try and make this much more longer. Hell, I'll add humor.

so what do you say? Deal, Great. and remember, no flames. At least none that could either piss me off or lower my almost invisible self-esteem. Or a

mix of both. So REVIEW!!!

Seriously, review.

No, Im not joking, review.

No, really, 'sides I can see it in your eyes that you want to.

Yeah, I see you.

Don't even think I can't

Becaue I can.

Want a surprise? Go lower.

SURPRISE!!!!!!! Now that you're here

click

de

Button

V


	2. Im sorrry! AN:

**_An:_** I am quite aware that I have yet to update this and all my other stories (which isn't much) and I am quite s-s-orry, about that. Since school has started (freshman at the high school) I've been busy. We had homework on the fist day. Anyway, I'll try to update. But it won't be quick, cause my privileges for use of the computer has a padlock that I can't always pick. So yeah. But I promise to try a'right? Is that better? I hope so. Well, Ta!!

**_Neferti_**

_ Da New Diva of the Nile_


End file.
